Jake Long Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Jake Long has his way with Susan Long and Trudy Proud. Heavy Lemon. Not suitable for minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hope you all enjoy, read and review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

Susan Long smiled as she felt the bedsheets beside her begin to shift as her lover moved in the bed beside her. She grinned as his strong fingers ran over her bare rump and gave her a playful pinch. Probably in the hopes that she would wake up and make him some breakfast. But that wasn't going to happen until they had some sloppy half asleep morning sex.

The very best kind of sex. It made her feel as if she were on a honeymoon, or as if she were a newly wed in her sexual prime. Hell she was still in her prime, she could probably out fuck any girl half her age. Which was probably a lot of work for any other person besides her beloved cock master. He was able to keep up with her desires, he was able to make her go absolutely wild and fall asleep utterly satisfied from his great cocking.

She groaned as his fingers slipped across her rump and then underneath her to her pussy. Running his fingers into her beautifully trimmed bush. He liked her neat but with just a bit of frisk to her. It had taken him a long time to get her to become one of his conquests but ever since that day she had been his main conquest. The cunt that he always came running for, the cunt that always was his number one.

The cunt that was in his own words. "Fucking awesome."

Susan giggled as she felt him nip her ear and begin to nibble on her neck. She couldn't help but squirm. Her juices were slicking down her thighs and across his fingers. He was entering her without any trouble and was really starting to get into it. He groaned with pleasure. God she was hot all laid out like this, the covers just hardly drawn over her precious rump and making it stand out just a little bit more then it needed to. It made her look like something out of a pornographic magazine. The kind that a dumb kid would like.

But Jake Long was a lucky young man. His mother was right here for his taking. He was more then allowed to fuck her whenever he wanted. He had made that more then clear to not only his mother and father but his sister and grandfather. He was the alpha and the alpha wench was his to do with as he pleased. IF he wanted to fuck his mother at nine in the morning then no one was to stop him. She had more or less jumped at the chance, especially once she saw what he was packing and how skillful he was with his cock, especially compared to his limp dick father.

Jake moved his fingers into his mother so that her slick walls seemed to grasp down on his entire hand. He could not get enough of this glorious MILF's wet as hell cunt. He smiled and then bit her neck. She gave out a little joyful gasp as she began to come to life. She loved it when he was rough with her. It was what showed her that he was actually into this, that he actually cared enough to make her feel something awesome and wonderful and powerful such as this. She could really get lost into the amount of attention that he was lavishing upon her.

The attention with his fingers the sharp back teeth biting into her neck, the way that sometimes his hand would come out and start to pull on her hair to remind her that she was supposed to be vocal whenever they were mating.

The door to their bedroom eased open and a young girls head stuck through the crack.  
"Mom? Are you going to make breakfast?" Haley inquired shakily. The two lovers looked over at her with burning fires of rage and lust in their eyes.  
"GET OUT!" Susan thundered at her daughter causing the young girl to squeak and run out. She had become much more docile ever since Jake had taken over the house and imposed his will upon everyone who lived in it. He was worried that he would be soft. But then he felt his cock stir and he realized that he was still plenty hard and ready to fuck the ever loving shit out of his horny mother. The little slut was actually starting to shudder from anticipation.

She wanted this, and who was he to deny his lovely mother his wonderful cock?

So Jake got up and moved so that he was right behind his mother, he took her massive squishy hips in hand and pointed her epic rear upwards. She grinned and spread her knees apart for her sons fucking pleasure. Jake smiled down lovingly down at his mother. She was such a good slut, doing whatever he asked of her with hardly any trouble.

Even the crazy ass stuff he just had to transform into a dragon in order to show her that things could be so much worse, and all she had to do was take his massive human dick instead of his extra large dragon one. She was nice and complacent after that. Jake aimed himself and slid into her dripping wet pussy and groaned as he began to hump at her like mad.

He could never get used to this incredible feeling, how slick her walls were yet how they always seemed to hold onto him. She had the perfect pussy hole. It was nice and wet and slick and firm. He could hardly believe that she had two kids with this thing, or that she had any kids at all. Her body was just too perfect, the proportions, the firmness and the squishiness seemed to form the perfect woman.

He grinned and ground his hips into her before pulling back and giving her a firm spank on the backside, She had such a great big bouncy ass. He would never get used to it.

The door squeaked and the two turned to glare at Susan's 'legal' husband standing there uncomfortably. Ever since he had been banished to the basement he had been finding obnoxious reasons to walk past the door when the two of them were fucking. If it wasn't so pathetic it would have been funny. He watched as his son continued to fuck his wife with seemingly no fear of getting in trouble.

"Well? Ate you finally going to do something?" Jake said aggressively. Johnathon looks down at the ground in shame and Susan throws her head back and begins to cackle at the patheticness of her first husband. He was such a pathetic specimen of a man, she had no idea why she even let him fuck her twice. That was just plain crazy. She was so lucky that she had this brand new extra juicy dick to actually get fucked with. Otherwise she might have never known true pleasure.

"Please you two are going to-"  
"What are we going to do old man? Save this family? Make a brand new family somewhere? You should be sick of yourself that you let this perfect woman go for so long without a dick. Look at her, she is broken just by mine!" Jake said before he slammed himself into her, all the way so that his balls shuddered and deposited a great big load into her pussy. She groaned and her ass actually began to quake in pleasure and joy. The stink of their coupling filled the entire room with its hot humid sweaty musk.

"God I am addicted to your dick." Susan panted lovingly as she caressed his face and pulled him down for a hot sticky make out session in front of her husband. She frowned when she saw that he was actually starting to get a chubby. She snorted through her nose and gestured for him to get out. He understood, nodded and rapidly left eagerly running for the bathroom. He had to get this out of his system before it poisoned him.

"God yes. I could fuck this ass all day." Jake said as his cock continued to stir up her pussy. She giggled and pushed him off and out of her. Her pussy sore, red and dripping with his love juices. His beautiful pearly white sperm when shivering down her thighs. She could hardly feel her legs. But she probably had to make breakfast for the others. And made sure that her beautiful dutiful fuck stud of a son got the best breakfast that she could make for him.

Jake frowned in annoyance before he finally slid from his mother and wandered to the bathroom. He needed a shower, he was covered in sweat from remorselessly fucking his mother all of last night and this morning. He looked over his shoulder and she threw him a kiss as she pulled on a skanky robe that showed off the bottom half of her ass, as if it had shrunk in the wash. She just liked to buy them small because she liked it whenever he gazed at her ass. Plus it meant that he could get to it easier and run his hands up and down her sides without taking off her tight blue jeans.

She heard someone talking rapidly downstairs. She descended the staircase only to shriek happily at the sight waiting for her in the kitchen.

"TRUDY!" Susan shouted happily. Trudy Proud turned and smiled at her friend before leaving the eggs and coffee that she had been making. The two buxom beauties ran to each other shrieking happily as they embraced each other warmly. The two were old friends.  
"Trudy Damn girl what are you doing here?" Susan asked happily with a smile. Trudy chuckled before pointing at the wall calendar.  
"Have you forgotten? It's our mimosa day!" Susan laughed happily. Mimosa day! The day where she and her old friend got together and caught up and got stinking drunk!

"Mom?" Haley asked quietly. Susan and Trudy glared at the little girl until she finally left the room. The two moved to the living room and sat down across from each other and began chattering like they had not seen each other in months.

"You look damn good girl. You are glowing." Trudy said enviously. It was true, Susan had more life and shine to her. As if she had just gotten out of a sunbathing bed.

"Oh stop. My butt has gotten so much bigger over the past couple of weeks." Susan said touching her butt critically, it had gotten larger with how much attention her son was giving to it. Trudy had more tit then her which was what Susan really liked and wanted. They were so big and mouthwateringly squishy.

"Tell me the truth girl. I know that look. You got yourself some side dick don't you?" Trudy smiled knowingly. She had not had a good fucking for over a year and a half. And that had been with a guy other then Oscar a younger fellow who really knew how to treat a lady.

"You massive flirt. I'm not telling. How is Oscar? Still not getting it up?" The two told each other everything, even when their husbands were absolutely pathetic in the bedroom. Susan felt sorry for her friend...if only there was something that she could do for her...something excellent...

"Yeah I am telling you girl men are useless little cucks. I have not met one single cock that could make me feel anything besides disappointment!" Trudy said in annoyance snarking with her best friend Susan Long. The Asian woman looked her close mocha friend in the eyes and grinned widely. She looked into the hallway where Jake was wandering by and smiled knowingly.

"Well I think I have just the dick for you Trudy Proud my darling."

 **So next chapter hopefully up soon, probably just a couple chapters Didn't exactly know where I was going with this. Sorry if people are out of character for this. Just thoughts that came to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part, sorry if this is on the short side or on the long side. Last chapter. Trudy Proud/Jake Long**

Trudy Proud sat on the bed and waited. She was in her lingerie, black panties, a garter belt, black lacy stockings and a black bra with a tiny bow between her dark malt ball colored nipples. She stood up and walked to the mirror in her best friends bedroom. IT smelt like sex in there. She could smell it, she also could tell that it was Susan's and some other guy, especially with how her friend had implied everything. She could probably sniff out what was happening.

After they had discussed their sex lives Susan had offered her her side dick. She knew that it was risky but she also hadn't been fucked in a really long time. And she was talking about a good fuck, one with long orgasms, sticky ropes of cum that seemed to weigh her down. All that other crazy stuff that her tiny limp dick husband just wouldn't provide her. He was pathetic and she had no love for him anymore. She wanted something more. Something slightly sleazy and underhanded.

She wanted to feel alive again! And if the only way was to get plowed by some guy in her friends apartment...well she would take what she could get.

Were the goods still any good? She always wondered why her husband never seemed to touch her anymore and she was worried it was because she was no longer attractive. But plenty of other people told her otherwise. Her ass was nice and sizable, you could give it a solid whack and it never seemed to jiggle or droop. Her legs were long and strong, her skin clear, her lips full and very kissable. But the major thing was her boobs. They were big and jiggly and resembled a couple of full sandbags without any hint of sag.

She had no idea how she did it but she welcomed it without any thought or complaints. Because what was the other option? Look like an old tramp? She liked how she looked, she was fine and sexy as all hell. Her husband was the issue. The Jackass not wanting to touch her or show her how much he loved her, it was understandable that she was going to cheat on him. What did he really expect to happen?

She heard the door open and turned to see Susan Long walk in with some handcuffs and a blindfold. She was wearing some of her own pink sexy lingerie. Underneath a sheer lace nighty that had a bit of fur that ran along the bottom and seemed to sit on her ass as if it were a shelf. Her perky breasts that were dwarfed by Trudy's were out with their pink proud nipples sticking out at the perfect suckling level.

She looked on in confusion as Susan sat down on the bed and rubbed it waiting for her to sit down beside her.  
"You just need to trust me okay? He wants you to lay back and enjoy yourself. And trust him. He will know exactly what he is doing, and you will love him for it. He had such a great tongue and dick. You are never going to feel the same afterwards. You ready for this Trudy?"

The woman blew her hair out of her face and nodded before biting her lips.  
"I think I am at least. Will he be gentle?"  
"Oh hell no, and you are going to love every last second of it. Trust me he won't hurt you at all. Unlike that small limp dick cuck of a husband of yours." Trudy nodded, that was the problem with Oscar he didn't just suck in bed but he also sucked so hard that he might just screw up and accidentally knee her in the tit. It had happened a couple of times. He really was just that hopeless.

Trudy was prepared to try anyone or anything, she needed an actual man to fuck and show her the ropes again. He was going to have to do this mysterious stranger.

She took the blindfold and placed it over her eyes and lay back on the bed. She heard the handcuffs clatter and felt them latch onto her hand and pull her hand upwards. She snickered, this was utterly ridiculous, she had never expected to be in a position like this one. She shivered as the cold steel seemed to cast a spell over her. She shivered in anticipation before feeling the feminine fingers work their way over her body and felt a kiss land on her cheek. She wondered if she was going to be fucked by Susan and the secret lover that she had told her all about was just a silly trick to get her into her bed. Trudy wouldn't be abasing it, her friend was easily the sexiest woman that she had ever seen.

"He is coming up the stairs. He is through the door." Susan said excitedly and began to nibble on Trudy's ear playfully. Keeping her excited and eager just by her hot breath and the teasing nature of her words. The way that she kept her alert, the sharpened fingernails dimpling her skin and playing with her short hair. She heard the floorboards creak beneath the secret lover as he approached.

Jake grinned triumphantly at the sight. His mother and her friend laid out for his taking. He mouthed a thank you to his mother who gripped the top of her nighty and slipped her left tit from it and moved it over Trudy's mouth so that her hot breath could actually help her get aroused. She expected her son to fuck her into submission after this little slut got her turn.

Trudy felt the nipple rub against her lips and she opened her mouth and prodded her tongue out tentatively. She wondered what it would taste like. She felt the bed begin to dip as someone sat beside her legs and gripped her panties. She felt them slip off and she lifted her legs to give the mysterious stranger better access. She continued to suck on the nipple in her mouth and relished in the orgasmic happy sounds issuing from Susan's mouth.

She had never imagined that she would be so turned on by having her best friend's nipple in her mouth, or how sweet that it would taste. But she was loving it! Susan was getting such a kick out of it too. She knew that her friend was a bit of a deviant freak but she never expected her to be this bad! She nodded at her son who moved his face closer to her snatch.

He ran his fingers over her curly pubic hair and then stuck his face right into her cunt, he began to mumble and mutter and groan in pleasure as his tongue shot out and began to fight it's way through her lovely folds. They were so delicious and tight! He felt as if they were tighter then his mothers. Strange as he was pretty sure that she had had more kids then Susan did...

"Oh Mrs. Proud." He mumbled into her snatch. Luckily enough she did not hear him as he had his entire mouth and a bit of his nose in her cunt. It tasted like soap, her walls were tightening down on his tongue, attempting to pull him in with sheer pussy strength alone. But he doubted that she would be able to manage that. He had a pretty strong tongue. So he focused instead on pleasing her.

He began to lick playfully at her folds and brought his fingers up, he pulled out with a satisfied pop before licking his own fingers and sliding them into her. She gasped as she felt as if there were five fingers and a tongue inside of her pussy. She groaned, Jake huffed in concentration, her pussy was starting to get pretty damn full of him. And he felt her orgasm beginning to rise up. She was panting and grinding her hips onto his hands desperately. He brought his free hand around and began to wiggle it underneath her butt. Once he had wormed in deep enough he stuck up his fingers and felt around until he located it.

Trudy felt him feeling up her sensitive backside and when he reached his goal she knew exactly what he was planning. She pulled away from Susan's tit and groaned, if she wasn't blind and could actually see who was doing this to her...if only...  
"W-Wait!" She called out before her mouth was once again refilled with tit and his fingers had wormed their way into her butt hole. She groaned as she felt her holes stretch to accommodate his fingers and tongue and the tit.

She was losing her mind! After so long without a good fuck and now here she was getting positively ravished! She screamed against Susan's breast as Susan pushed her entire breast against her fiends face and it sounded as if air was escaping from a balloon. Susan laughed as the vibrations went up and down her body and Jake joined his mother as Trudy remorselessly cam on his fingers. One wave after another, her ass instinctively clenching around his fingers as she attempted to drive him into submission but also admitting her own surrender.

Trudy rolled her head in surprise and shock, she loved this feeling, this feeling of getting wave after wave of pleasure. She then felt the bed move and creak. She looked up, her red face heavy with sweat. She felt someone breathing over her. She was so dependent on these two people right now. She gulped before she felt some wet lips touch hers, damp with her own pussy juices. Someone was by her crotch and easing her open.

Susan was holding her sons shaft and guiding him into her good friends tight little pussy. She licked her lips in joy as she saw him utterly annihilate those folds. Yeah she was going to be sore in a few hours with that massive member of cock utterly tearing her tight little MILF pussy apart.

Trudy groaned as she felt the head enter her, the head alone was larger then her pathetic husbands. It dwarfed it. She groaned as he thrust once and she groaned in pleasure, she was so full! It was as if she had been filled to the very brim! She groaned and pushed back expecting to feel his hips but was shocked to feel even more of his shaft, he was only fucking her with his tip! Or at the very most half of his cock. Then he began to thrust slowly and steadily.

Jake grinned at the horny women beneath him. God she was so beautiful when she got like this. He could get used to this extra tight extra slick pussy. He grinned and began to grind himself even more against her. He gripped her hips and pulled with all of his might. Her hands wrapped around the handcuffs that were probably the only thing keeping her attached to the bed, otherwise she would have been flying off to outer space from the pleasure that this mysterious big dick stranger was giving her.

She finally felt his ball sack slap her ass as he finally filled her up to the brim. She groaned and began to drool lewdly, she needed to suck or kiss something to get rid of all of this extra saliva.

Susan crawled over to her friends face and began to furiously masturbate and grin down at her knowing just how much pleasure she was getting. Susan then got possibly the naughtiest idea ever. She reached down and pulled off the blind fold. Trudy was blind from the light for a moment and then saw Jake Long, Susan's son fucking her. Her eyes widened and she looked between the two.

"Wait I thought you said-"Then it all clicked and she orgasmed as the knowledge that her best friend fucked her son hit her. She groaned and Jake began to grin lecherously as he pushed his cock so deep into her that her belly began to bulge from his size, she had to practically rearrange her own shape to accommodate him or else he would tear the caramel skinned woman apart.

Jake grinned and filled her up to bursting before he pulled out and lay atop her with a smile and began to kiss her full sticky wet lips.  
"Yeah that was good. Give me a few seconds and we can go a few rounds." Trudy nodded dumbly and Susan smiled excitedly, she had broken her friends mind with how great the orgasm had been! Haha!

"You know if you are really sick of your husband and I am of mine...what say you and I get a one bedroom apartment together? We could move in, fuck whenever we wanted, and Jake is old enough to move out of his Dad's place and move wherever he wants...including with two new single women out for a good big dick. Moan once for yes."

"YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS." Trudy moaned in happiness as the very thought of getting to sleep in the same bed with this big cocked stud muffin made her horny, then wet, and then spontaneously orgasm. Jake grinned, he was ready for rounds two through twenty seven now. Just by seeing her red hot excited face.

 **Sorry if anyone is out of character, or if it is on the short side or on the long side. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, next story up soon. Just a request I felt like completeing. To finish the story.**

Penny Proud looked at her phone before looking up at the apartment building before her. She had come from the suburbs to look for her Mom, she had left a simple note to the family saying that she was leaving and that she was happier now. And to not try to contact her because she had no plans on ever coming back home again.

Penny of course knew that that had to be bullshit, and thanks to a few favors that she had she had managed to finally track the older woman down to an address. She did not know who lived there but she was going to do her best to find her mother and bring her back home to her family. Which was exactly where she belonged. Not off galavanting who knows where doing who knows what!

Also Penny had been made into the maid while her mom was gone. Something that she was done with, she was a graduate now! She had better things to do then take care of her kid siblings and Dad who could not look after himself. Penny rang the doorbell. Waited a little while on the front stoop and rang it again.

The door finally opened and a meek looking guy wearing spectacles opened it. She blinked in confusion. He was not what she was expecting. And Penny Proud had to think for a few seconds before actually starting to speak.

"Hi. I'm looking for my Mom? I think that she is here?" The man looked at her blankly before he nodded.  
"Oh, so you're Trudy's girl. Yeah she is inside. But if you came to get her back I don't think that you will manage to do it." Penny frowned before pushing past him and into the house.  
"That's what you think. I know my Mom, and I know that she would never just leave the family without-" She paused inside, there was a small dog bed by the front door where the man went to instantly and sat down before curling up on himself and looking at her sadly. As if he was not even welcome in his own home.

"It is three in the afternoon, so they will probably be in the master bedroom." He said pointing up the stairs. She nodded really freaked out now by how he was acting. She started up the creaking stairs. The house was clean but she could tell that the guy who was sitting on the dog bed cleaned it. For one thing it just had that look to it. She sniffed the air suspiciously. Something really weird was going on in this house and she had no idea what it was. But she intended to find out. After all moms just going to see old friends in the city suddenly not coming home to their husband? Even mailing a wedding ring back? Something strange was going on and she was the only one who was able to find it out.

She paused on the landing of the staircase and paused listening. There was a very familiar sound that echoed through the entire house. She sniffed, there was a distinct smell wafting through the entire house. A smell of raw uncensored painful sexual tension. It was animalistic, and wild, and she heard a familiar high pitched femine voice shouting for more.

A door creaked behind her and Penny turned to see a girl duck back into her own bedroom and close the door. Penny was totally baffled by the behavior of the people in the house, she did not know what was happening and she was confused and very nervous. She walked slowly towards the door and gripped the handle, the door slowly creaked open the smell and heat that wafted from inside of the room washed over her. Her curly hair stood up straight at the sight before her, she had been expecting anything else except this. She had never expected to see this!

This level of debauchery and decadence! There laying on a extra large bed that was fancy and designed for a man and wife lay Trudy Proud, her head in a strange womans lap, her lips parted and her hips held up in the air by a large well built boy who was plowing into Penny Proud's mother Trudy nonstop. His large slick cock was dancing in and out of her slick grasping pussy, trying her hardest to keep him inside of her.

Her bare tan breasts danced with each eager gasp and breath. She was moaning loudly and high pitched, like a woman out of a porno. She had her lips parted and covered in drool, she was also covered in sweat because she had been railing backwards against him for so long.

Penny blinked again and again in shock and amazement at the sight that was occuring before her. She had knew that her mother was fit and attractive but she had no idea just how stacked and well built she was. Her breasts were big and round and squishy, her belly was trim from working out every single day and her eyes were wide and wet with lust and desire. The woman whose lap that she was on was also very well built, sitting back on her ankles, her large butt was jiggling withe very thrust of the young man into Trudy's cunt. Stabbing away at her womb and her guts. Making sure that she saw that she was just another piece of property to him.

Penny had no idea how to react. She just gasped and held her fluttering chest through her sweater pocket. Her knees felt weak and her head felt light. She thought that she might just faint in order to get out of this and not actually have to deal with any of this. She wanted to run and escape this mad house that stunk of sex and the scene of her mother cheating on her father and her own family with this thick dick masterful sex god.

Trudy PRoud flung her head back and moaned loudly as Susan Long leaned down and caught her tan lovers lips with her own and silenced her screams briefly with wet sloppy making out noises that drowned out all of Penny's thoughts. She saw her mother poke her tongue into another mothers mouth. Because that was the only logical thing. That this temptress and her son stole Trudy away from her rightful family with their deviant behavior!

It was up to Penny to save her and not fall into their clutches! Which was hard because she had slipped a couple of fingers underneath her cute panties and began to massage her dripping wet sex, she had not even been aware of it. It just sort of happened, the smell from the room was addictive and intoxicating and Penny already felt herself loosing control and her own nerve.

She had to burst in and demand that they stop whatever it was that they were doing...but first she had to get her head on straight and clean off her fingers and...and...

And then the door was easing open and Penny was on her knees in front of the three sex starved trio. They looked at her with half lidded eyes and open wet mouths that made Penny want to kiss them silly. To kiss them into submission. To get kissed and licked and felt all over by their tongues and fingers and their everything! She stumbled forward searching her moms eyes for any sort of recognition or any sort of guidance. This was all going so strangely for her.

She had not expected to walk into this of all things.

"Mom? What is this? What's happening?" She was silenced when the three stood up with large grins on their faces as they stalked towards the bewildered young woman with clear sexual intent.  
"Now Penny dear don't be weird. This is my home now and these are my new lovers. This is my old friend Susan Long and that is her son Jake." Jake gripped his cock and waved it at her as if it were a hand. His cock splashed upwards a little and his cum mixed with her own moms orgasm juices splashed her in the face. Right on the chin. Penny reached out to touch it and then sniffed the overwhelming scent that wafted off of it. She brought her tongue down and licked it causing her entire body to shiver and tense up before she relaxed and smiled widely. It tasted delicious, it tasted like her mom, and like home.

"I won't be weird. Why am I so hot? Why is it so hot in here?" She wanted to ask why Trudy left her husband and her family, but when she saw that dripping wet snatch coming towards her and that large thick cock swinging between his legs she knew exactly why she left. Penny wanted to join. She wanted to be with them. To be with her mom and her moms cool sexy new friends...no her moms new sexy family.

"Do you mind if I just?" Penny asked as she reached for her skirt belt. Susan smiled widely before gripping PEnny's shirt and pulling on it needfully. She wanted her badly, and she was going to have the younger woman. She was going to do every nasty thing that she could think of to her. And she was going to make sure that Penny begged for more.

Penny moaned as Trudy began to brush her hair to the side before kissing her on the neck and licking, teasing her. Making her rub her thighs together in joy and felt the pressure starting to build up within her. She gasped and gaped, her mouth falling open as Trudy began to suck and bite at Penny's neck, leaving large dark purple marks all along the younger womans smooth silky skin.

Susan and Jake were stripping Penny down until she stood before them in all of her naked glory. She gulped before trying to cover herself. She paused and lowered her hands and took a big handful of Susan's large bouncy tits. She squeezed and smiled at the woman who returned the smile and a sassy wink before wiggling her butt and squatting down next to Penny's bare dripping wet pussy.

Penny gasped as Susan began to lick and bite at her pussy, fondling her ass and sticking her own out as far as she could to give Penny something pretty to look at. Penny stuck out her own perky ass in order for her to really grab and massage the gorgeous piece of flesh. Penny groaned at the nimbler fingers that ran over her ass and lower back over and over again and peppered her with pinches. She felt her legs quiver from the tongue deep in her cunt, her mom was playing with her neck and hair unapologetically enjoying the taste of her daughters sweat. It was sweet and savory all at once, just like her sassy full grown daughter!

Trudy did not balk at the idea that this was a blood relative that she was sucking on, and whose breasts she was groping and whose ass she was gazing longingly towards. After all she had Susan and Jake around now, and they were far more kinkier then she was being with Penny. So it was alright.

Jake was rubbing his cock and spitting in his hand, getting prepped and ready, he could tell by the way that her face was starting to screw up in anticipation and biting her fingers and just generally looking like she was ready for a good powerful dick between the legs. Penny orgasmed around his mothers tongue. She groaned and gasped before finally pulling away and wiping her face, trying to get as much of the delicious juicy girl cum into her mouth as possible. She finally began crawling towards Jake, she paused briefly to lick along his cock before standing up and pressing their lips together, tongues clashing and giving him a fresh taste.

Penny had been pushed back onto the bed and her mom spread her legs. Jake sauntered forwards, his lips still trapped with Susan, he grabbed her thighs and peirced himself into Penny with a single thrust. Penny began to scream but was cut off as her mother kissed her hard on the lips. Silencing every last thought that she had about escaping this madness. She was completely wrapped up in it all, she had accepted it and she was going to love every last second of being a part of this glorious harem! Penny gasped into her mothers mouth while playing with her big perky boobs, Jake continued to rail himself into her, holding onto her ankles to get a better angle, obsessed with his own pleasure. The fact that Penny was enjoying herself was just an added bonus.

Susan ran her hands along Jake's strong jaw and shoved her tongue even further down her sons throat. She smiled lovingly as he creamed inside of their new plaything. The three of them were so lucky. Penny gasped and groaned as she flopped back and breathed heavily. She couldn't feel her legs. But he was not done thrusting. And Trudy was still holding her in place, she looked up at her mom in confusion who just smiled down at her.

"It normally takes him six to seven hours to calm down after cumming. He can last a week if he wants to! With no sleep! Isn't that great! We can have sex as many times as we want!" Penny screeched in pleasure as another orgasm spread over her and Jake growled as he poured himself into her depths. He knew that he was going to enjoy breaking her over and over again.

Hayley Long listened from her bedroom and shivered in shock. She lived with an entire pack of crazed lust filled animals!

 **Next thing up soon. Review. Last Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while since I updated this thing. Just had a couple of thoughts that I wanted to come back to. So yeah. Review. This one but especially the ones that don't get a ton of attention/reviews/love. More updates if more reviews.**

Haley Long frowned as she gazed out of her Dad's car window and swore under her breath.  
"That self centered son of a bitch. I can't wait to break his balls." She growled under her breath before snorting out some steam. She was pissed all to hell and she wasn't going to take it anymore! She would show him! She would show them all!

"Okay so he went into the club now...which means that I just have to time this perfectly." She muttered before she watched the clock. Chances were he was going to be there for a pretty long time. The jerk always seemed to hang out there.  
"I mean he destroyed Dad. He destroyed this family. And he has the nerve to stay in town? He and that... that old whore! Those old whores!" She growled as she kicked the door open and stepped out, she adjusted the short pink dress that she was wearing, it was something that she had bought for this night specifically. She touched her long cute pigtails. She walked casaully and confidently towards the clubs bouncing door. The lights were so bright and the sound so loud!

She pushed in and glanced around. She was trying to stay on her feet but these eight inch heels were hard! She stumbled a little and growled like a ferocious dragon at the skank that had walked into her. She then began walking further onto the dance floor. Bouncing her booty a little to the music and glancing around in confusion. She was sure that he had come in here. She glanced around and hopped a little bit. She had grown a few feet in the few years since she last saw her prick of a big brother, and she had grown out in more ways then one...but she was still relatively short. So she had trouble seeing over peoples heads.

"Where the fuck are you Jake Long? I'm going to kick your ass." She grumbled as she began walking around and glancing some more. She finally spotted the punk standing beside the bar and talking to someone with a smile. He checked his phone and frowned for a moment before looking around himself. He seemed interested in what was happening on his phone more then partying.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me." She growled and tottered towards the bar. She paused to adjust the small purple towel of a dress that she had on. Her F cup tits bounced perkiliy and she grinned like a viper. She was going to get him nice and wasted, get him drooling all over her fine full figure. Maybe have him buy her a few drinks and dance. Bring him into the back alley to make out a bit and then kick him in the balls! When he was on the dirty ground moaning she would rub his face in the concrete and give him a piece of her mind!

He should be ashamed of himself for treating her like crap for so many years! And then the nerve! The very nerve of that-Someone hip checked her firmly on her ass and a hand pressed her in between the shoulders firmly. Her eyes got wide and she screeched as her heels went out from under her and she found herself falling towards the sticky disgusting dance floor with no hope of stopping. She flinched and then stopped, strong arms wrapped around her.

She glanced up and saw a concerned face smiling down at her.  
"Hey! Are you okay? I can't believe someone would just push you like that." Jake said as he helped her up. Haley gulped as she stood up. Jake's eyes widened and he pointed down towards her chest. "No offense but you have a wardrobe malfunction there dude."

She looked down and gasped, her tits had jumped right out of her dress top. She quickly covered her nipples and glanced around with a red face, expecting everyone to be pointing and lauhging, making fun of her. She gulped completely humiliated!

"Here." Jake said with a grin as he shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to her. She quickly pulled it on with wide amazed eyes.  
"So Honey. You got a name?" Jake said as he gestured to the bar beside him. She sat down in silent amazement, he really didn't recognize her! She didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. She was vaguely grateful since it meant that she might have a better chance of getting him to do what she wanted. But at the same time she felt incredibly insulted and belittled. After all of the shit that he had put her through back when they were kids and he just doesn't remember her? The fucking nerve!

She was going to kick his ass.  
"Uh...Honey. Yeah you can call me honey for now." She said with a smile. Jake nodded and gestured for two drinks from the bartender with a smile.  
"On me." He said with a happy smile that she gave back. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

A few hours later the two were laughing and walking down the street. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was hugging his hips with a sloppy smile on her face. She had no idea that drinking could be this fun! Or hanging out with her stupid home wrecker of a big brother could be so much fun! They laughed at something they saw and continued walking. Haley paused and looked around before grinning, her face blushing brightly in the darkness.

"My house is close by. My Dad works nights because of...reasons...bleh...want to go back there and...hang out?" She said with a grin. He smirked down before leaning down and catching her face with his hands. He then pressed their lips together and she felt her heart flutter.

'Holy shit! I'm kissing my big brother! What was my plan again? Fucking? No...fighting? Why are his lips so soft? Why is he so pretty right now? And why am I so turned on?' She thought quickly before her arms moved on their own and wrapped around his neck and pulled him in deeper. Her entire body felt like it was tingling. She sighed in pure euphoria before she pulled away, her lips damp and her eyes shining in delight.

"Yeah. You want to fuck?" He said casually. She giggled like a shcool girl and smirked at him.  
"You're not really into foreplay are you?"  
"Not if I can help it. But come on. Want to do the nasty?" He said as he ground his hips against hers. She sighed in delight and smirked quirking an eyebrow. This might actually work! Yeah...she would totally traumatize the asshole once they got back to his childhood home!

"Sure! In fact let's not wait!" She said before grabbing his hand and running towards her place. Cutting through the streets as fast as she could. Jake chuckling along behind her. SHe could feel his eyes roaming over her body, pressing on every last inch of her. Especially stopping to admire her hourglass like hips and nice firm booty cheeks. She had taken a few dance classes and knew just how good looking her ass was. She could tell that he totally wanted it.

Jake did not even slow down once they got to the house. Instead he just picked her up while she was struggling to open the door, and carried her over the doorway bridal style. She gasped and then rolled around in his grip until she could wrap her legs and arms around his body. He seemed completely at home here, and also as if he didn't actually recognize this place at all. She wondered if maybe she was going too far...or not far enough...

He kissed her again and breathed deeply into her mouth. She found herself gripping the back of his shirt, his scent layered in her nostrils as she shimmied out of his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and discarded clothing like a whirlwind as they went up the stairs. Jake grinning and grinding against her the entire time.

"You've got a nice house here. It feels good to be back Haley." He said once they got to the top landing. She froze and gazed at him in shocked silence. She gulped before licking her lips.

"J-jake?" She whispered out, her tits had fallen free from her dress again and were rubbing against his bare masculine chest. Their abs crushed together and her biceps straining. His own biceps looked like massive melons, completely at ease.  
"Yes Haley Honey?" He teased as he pinched her ass through her underwear where her dress had slide up.  
"How long did you know that it was me?" She squeaked out while he smirked.  
"From the moment that you walked in. We had our eyes on you. We can stop now...but we have already gone a long way." He smirked as he cupped her large bootycheeks and gave the tight perky globes a squeeze.

"Plus I can smell your desire. You're horny aren't you? Come on. You know you want me. But if you say no then we can-"  
"Yes. Yes I want it. But first I need to chew you out you prick! You left me! You ruined daddy, you fucked mom! And then you just left with all of that money and those other whores behind you like some sort of a weird pimp that didn't care about anyone or anything in the world! You are an asshole and a monster and-"

"Haley. Sweetheart. You used to be a major bitch, but then you grew up. Mom and I could hardly deal with your rotten spoiled attitude. But now...Well we want you to come back to the family." Jake kicked in the door to his dads room and walked in with a smile.  
"Just say yes and it can be better then it was before. You will be there. And Mom. And we can be happy together again." He began to kiss her neck and she gasped. She moaned and blinked in happiness. Her eyes filling with tears, she had no idea why this was getting her so hot and bothered but it was. She could hardly stand it!

"B-but what about daddy?"  
"What about that beta male cuckold loser? Trust me honey, this will be much better without him. I mean come on. When was the last time you got laid? Don't you want this? Don't you want to be able to get fucked whenever you want?" He pulled back and set her down. He gripped her thighs and paused waiting for an answer.

"YEEEESSSS." She breathed out. He smiled and spread them before reaching up her dress and pulling off her panties. He then reached up and pulled her dress upwards and off of her body. She sat before him, an arm over her nipples and a hand cuppling her pussy. She breathed out heavily as he struggled out of his pants and dropped his underwear.

She gasped at his size, so big...so thick...  
"Is this your first time?" He said softly and cupped her face again, his erection poking against her breasts.  
"Yes." She mumbled out. He smiled and kissed her firmly.  
"I'll be gentle." She didn't know how or when but kissing him felt so natural, she didn't even think about how this was her big brother any more! He was a lover. Someone she wanted exclusively.  
"No. Be a man. Just all man." She practically begged. And he was more then happy to give it to her.

Haley moaned as she felt him eat her out. She was laid across his chest. Her pussy against his mouth while his massive dick slide up and down up and down. Her breasts felt so warm while she powerfully squeezed it between them. She gulped and kissed his cock head. Being careful to not bite it. She gave it long licks and kisses, still not experienced enough to suck it. But she could at least make him growl with desire.  
"You are good at that. And you are dripping wet." Jake said as he sweetly spanked her ass. She grinned and wiggled it against him again. He gave another spank before he moved out from under her.

"I think that its time for the main event." He gripped his shaft and slipped it over her pussy lips, placing her in missionary. He grabbed her thighs and spread them nice and far. "God you look so beautiful."

She gulped, they had just been teasing and playing before right? Wouldn't this cross a line? Forever? But then he pressed his cockhead to her pussy entrance and slipped in. She felt her already stretched out pussy stretch even more. She moaned and blinked before wiggling against him. She winced at the pain but then slowly adapted to it. He paused when he was halfway inside of her and smiled.

"You're doing sweet darling."  
"Thanks daddy." She moaned out before spanking her hands to her mouth and blushing.  
"Does someone have a daddy kink?" Jake teased her before he lifted part of her butt and lower back off of the bedcovers. She frowned and glanced away in embarrassment.  
"Don't tell anyone got it?" She growled out while he just smiled.  
"Come on dudette, don't worry. I mean after I married mom I am pretty much your daddy right?" He grinned as he slammed himself in to the hilt. She gasped and groaned. Gripping the bedsheets and tearign them to pieces as she moaned. Jake grinned as he felt his cock grow in girth and length as he thrust deeply into her. Making her moan and gasp and sweat harder and harder.

She was hot as an oven and he could hardly hold onto her.  
"Oh yeah. You like that? You want it huh? You want my big fat cock inside of your tight little cunt right?"  
"YES! YES!OHGODSYES!" Haley cried out in happiness as he continued to violate her tight little pussy. The two heard a door open downstairs. A car stop outside and someone come in. They did not bother to pause or to even slow down.

"I am in charge now right? Everything you have is mine! I am yours mind body and soul!" Jake crowed out. He glanced to the doorway and smirked as a bespectactled nerdy old man stood there in shock. Jake shot his dad a grin and a thumbs up as he continued to pound into the cock drunk Haley who wasn't even really aware of her own name at the moment.

She never knew that a dick could feel this good before! Or that she could orgasm within a few seconds and then orgasm again and again until she was in a permanent state of cumming across his thick meaty cock.  
"Yes! Yes you are my everything daddy! I can't live without you! You are my master! I am your slutty little daughter slut! I want you! I need you!"  
"What about your old daddy? What do you think of him?" Jake teased her as he licked her nipple and made direct eye contact with the poor man in the doorway who was frozen by the deviant incestous scene before him. Too cowed to move or to cry out or to try anything. He just stood there like a pathetic scarecrow too broken to do anything except watch like the beta bitch he was.

"Huh! Fuck that loser! He might have raised me but I don't think of him as my daddy at all! We should take that pathetic piece of shit for everything that he is worth! I want this house and his money and his shit and his bed! He isn't my daddy anymore! you are! You are my master! And my daddy and my husband and I will love you and only you forever and ever!" Haley cried out in shocked amazement at the words coming from her mouth. She didn't know why but she felt an overwhelming glow fill her body.

"good little slut. You have better orgasm again. Because here comes my cum!" Jake cried out as he pushed himself in the the limit and groaned as he splashed his baby batter into his slutty adorable sister.  
"Oh god yes! I can't wait to see mommy again! I can't wait to usurp her and take my rightful place by...your...sideeeeee..."She hissed out as she felt his cum splash into her pussy and fill her belly to bursting. Jake made a mental note to keep an eye on what she was saying. Susan would not like it if Haley tried some stupid shit when she moved in. He grinned and chuckled as he pulled himself out and their combined juices moved over the bedspread. He turned to the door with dark demonic eyes.

"Get out." He growled to his dad who turned around silently.  
"Wait." Haley spoke and he turned with momentary hope. But she just snapped her fingers. "LEave your wallet, phone and keys. Then get lost."

He sighed and did so before walking out of his own home and down the street not sure where to turn. The sound of their mating filled the house and bleed out onto the street and followed the broken man all the way down it as they completely took over his home. Jake Long had won, he had won the house, the money and now had stolen the last bit of family the man had left.

Jake growled like a dragon before howling as he orgasmed inside of Haley again. Yes his life was pretty fucking awesome.

 **Review. More updates if more reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. Probably just one more and then call it quits. Just had a couple more quick ideas I wanted to add. Plus someone gave a few suggestions that I enjoyed and really tied the entire story together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. More updates if more reviews, especially the ones that don't get as much attention/love. More stuff soon.**

Haley smirked as she cuddled up next to Jake who smiled and rubbed his younger sisters hair. She had gotten so hot over the years. He was glad that he had finally stolen her back and integrated her successfully into the new and improved family where he was the absolute patriarch. Now if only he could deal with her bullshit attitude towards their mom and her new 'stepsister' Penny Proud and 'Second Mommy' Trudy Proud.

He knew that the four of them could get along great. But Haley just had to be reminded of her place. It might take a little while but he was sure that they would manage it.

He stretched and got out of bed. He headed towards the shower. He was completely naked and grinned when he saw Susan waltz into the bedroom with a grin. She was only wearing a white bathrobe and a towel wraped haphazardly around her head.

"Now are you trying to seduce me this early in the morning?" He teased as he pinched her ass cheek. She giggled like a little girl before grabbing her son around the shoulders and pulling him in for a good morning hug and kiss. They moaned as he clenched her ass cheeks and lifted and groped and rubbed the still slippery orbs together. She had obviously just taken a shower.

He sniffed her in delight and finally pulled away.  
"You have better go and wake up sleeping beauty or else the two of us will be here all day long." He said with a grin before giving her ass one last pinch.

"I am so happy that we finally got the old house back. Plus renting it out to others gives us so much more room." Susan said with a sigh before she glanced over her shoulder. "Plus was got my little girl back. I am just so happy!" She beamed brightly.

Jake chuckled as he cupped his moms cute tiny chin. "Hey thanks for being so good with her, I know that she is turning into a bit of a bitch, but I'm sure that if you go in there and set down the law like I know you can then she will become putty in our hands."

Jake long walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, his erection bouncing around in front of him. Susan Long sighed in delight as she watched her powerful fertile son walk down the hallway completely naked and without a care in the world. The honeymoon portion of their life was over, but that didn't mean that she felt any less happy. In fact the strange lifestyle she now found herself in was even more wonderful!

The fact that she and Trudy Proud were sister wives to her beloved son was just excellent in her opinion. She turned towards the bedroom and sighed. They each had their own bedrooms and normally either Jake would visit one of the girls and fuck them roughly for the others amusement. Sometimes they would all team up or Trudy and Susan would have some fun with Jake or Penny and Trudy would share the young stud.

It was actually considered sort of rude to bother Jake in his own room. And Susan was going to try and give her daughter a piece of her mind. Sure Haley might be older and more mature, but that didn't mean she had more power or rights over the others!

Susan walked in with a smile. Haley was nude, the covers hugging her curves, her hand up and clutching the crown of her head and her other hand balled into a fist beneath her chin. She was smiling in delight in her sleep. Susan smiled as well and leaned over to give her daughter a powerful kiss on the cheek and then move to her lips. Her tongue darted into Haley's mouth and Haley's tongue instinctively began to play with Susan's.

"Wake up my honey." Susan teased as she pinched Haley's nipple through the bedsheet. "Mommy says that it's time to get started. You have a lot to do and we only-"

Susan was cut off by Haley's eyes snapping open and the young lady surging forwards to grab Susan around the head and pull her in for another kiss, this one with more force and more tongue if that was even possible. Susan gasped and moaned as Haley pulled her down to the bed and rolled over so that Susan was now on her back and Haley was straddling her with a knowing smirk.

"Oh you poor old thing. you actually think that you are in charge of me. How cute." Haley said with a grin and she ground her sex against Susan's bare belly. The two gasped as Haley cupped her mothers breasts and pulled at the nipples like they were rubbed bands.  
"I mean I am totally in charge of Daddy's dick, so I don't see why I even have to listen to you anymore. I am totally in charge here!" Haley said with a grin before she cupped Susan's blushing face.

"What the hell are you talking about young lady? Get off of me." Susan demanded while Haley just giggled.

"Oh come on mommy. Look at the facts. I share our daddy masters bed. I fuck him the most. I am the youngest and tightest and hottest piece of ass here. You might have been fun at first but now someone else has taken over." She said as she teased Susan's long thick nipples. Susan felt sweat begin to bead down her brow and she frowned.  
"I mean I sat on Daddy's lap during dinner. I felt him spank my ass when I was cleaning up. We share the most kisses. He didn't tell me to get out of his room. You are just old news bitch." Haley finished with a wicked smile.  
"I don't like how you are speaking to me young lady!" Susan snapped at her daughter. Haley frowned before grinning.

"Sounds like a certainly slut needs to be reminded of her place!" Haley said as she moved off of Susan and then flipped the confused woman over. Susan glanced over her shoulder as Haley kneeled on top of her legs, and gripped Susan's wrists high above her head.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Susan warned as Haley spat on her palm and then flipped up Susan's bathrobe.  
"Putting you in your place." Haley responded in a singsong voice. She brought her hand back and brought it down in a fast arc.

Susan yelped as the hand cracked against her butt cheek. She was about to speak when another spank filled the air.  
"This! SPANK! Is! SPANK! What! SPANK! You! SPANK! Deserve! SPANK! mommy! SPANK! I! SPANK! Am in! SPANK! Charge! SPANK!" Haley howled as she brought her hands down faster and faster on Susan's firm rear. It gave little jiggles with every hit that came down faster and faster. Soon Susan was howling in pain and pleasure.

She didn't know when her body had started to responding to just about every sense of stimulus as if it were erotic. But when it had happened she was almost estatic. After all this felt good! Just getting touched caused her to have a miniorgasm! Her tongue lolled out and she smiled happy as could be!

"Oh my god! Haley!" Susan cried out as she brought her booty up to meet her daughters palm. Her meaty butt cheeks were soon bright red from all of the heat and friction that was against them. She moaned and gasped again as Haley smirked.

"See? Isn't it better to be submissive to me? I am the superior one! I am better at this and you will do exactly as I say or else you will feel my wrath!" Haley let out a demonic chortle as she spanked her mom again and again. The booty had firm red hand prints rising on them, it would be amazing if Susan was even able to sit down this week.

Haley grinned and admired her handiwork before noticing the cum dripping down Susan's legs as she rubbed her thighs together and grinned like a lunatic.  
"Wow mommy. Did this get you off? Having your dominant superior daughter show you why she is so dominant? I bet that you will be touching yourself to this later right? God you are such a thirsty slut." Haley grinned before leaning over to kiss Susan's cheek.

Susan then wrapped her arm around Haley's neck and flipped the gasping bitch around. Haley felt her legs grabbed and pushed upwards so that she had her ass in the air and her face in the mattress.

She heard the click of handcuffs and could not move.

She glanced upwards in shocked amazement. There standing with a paddle and a strap on was Trudy Proud. Jakes other milftastic lover. She tutted and helped Susan to her feet.  
"Susie honey I think that this little bitch is getting too cocky for her own good." Trudy ran the paddle across Haley's white ass and she shivered.  
"N-no...please!" Haley begged desperately pulling at her bound hands and gazing in shocked amazement at what the women were implying.  
"You know sweet thing I think you're right. We should probably show her just who is in charge and why." Susan said with a giggle while she wraped her arms around Trudy and pulled her close for a kiss, the dildo rubbed against her pussy lips and she moaned in delight. Susan grinned and wiggled her hips hypnotically as Haley tugged desperately at her bounds. She had to get out of here!

Haley had thought she was doing so good up to now! But now it seemed impossible to escape! She gulped as the two women broke away. Trudy gripping Susan's burning red hot ass cheeks and tutting.  
"OOOO Baby. Look at how red you are. Do those hurt? Do you want mommy to kiss it all better?" Trudy teased as she leaned down and began to lick and slurp and kiss up and down Susan's nice big round juicy jiggling ass cheeks. Susan moaned as she rubbed her butt cheeks together and Trudy peppered them with kisses as she admired the hot shine. The two glowing red faced sweat covered women stood up and grinned happiliy.  
"Give her hell hot stuff." Trudy encouraged as she handed Susan the paddle.

"Now this is what I call a spanking bitch." Susan said as she wound up and slapped her daughters ass so hard that Haley shrieked in delight and pain. Susan pulled back and hit her with a solid whump again and again. Soon the sound of wet spanks filled the entire house as Susan wound up and hit her shrieking giggling delighted daughter who encouraged more and more out of her milf of a mommy.

Susan pulled back and grinned before nodding at Trudy.  
"She is all your's dearest." Trudy nodded before giving Susan a firm kiss on the lips before moving forwards with her strap on leading the way.  
"Prepare yourself you little bitch." Trudy said as Susan sat beside her daughters shivering head and rubbed it admiringly.  
"Trudy doesn't just fuck anyone you know. You should feel special!"

Trudy thrust her fake plastic cock deep into Haley and made her shriek in delight. The fake dick was firm and rugged and made her feel as if she were alive! On fire! Having the best nonstop fuck of her life! Soon Haley was gasrping and groaning and ripping and tearing at the bedsheets like she could not get enough! She groaned and licked and slurped and found her tongue connecting to her mothers cunt. Susan had rolled under Haley and rubbed the back of her head as she made short sloppy work of her mommy's sweet sweet pussy.

Susan was howling in delight, the entire house was filled with the hot sweaty mating of the three women as they groaned and growled and gasped and made the entire house alive with the music of their fucking.

Meanwhile downstairs Penny Proud bounced up and down on Jakes cock as he finished his cereal. He grinned and gripped her hips forcing her further down his slippery thick juicy cock. Her jiggling dancer ass cheeks were twerking with a nonstop energy as she moaned and gripped his head before burrowing it into her big thick chest.  
"You are so big Jake!" She cried out before sighing in bliss as her orgasm raced through her.  
"Yep! And you are just so tight! By the way I think you might need to talk to my sister to put the bitch in her place." he said with a smile before glancing up at the ceiling were the sound of a bed slamming against the wall filled the house.

"We are all almost perfect! Now that bitch just needs to remember the ground rules." Jake said as he spanked PEnny's perky small tight ass and grinned as she made her adorable orgasm face.

 **More stuff soon. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter. Probably back to other stuff. Faster updates if there are faster reviews. Sorry if this is a little short. But yeah. Last chapter. Don't have anything else to add.**

"BLEH. Do I have to do what you say?" Haley complained as she stood at the foot of the bed with the frowning sassy looking young lady.  
"If you want to be considered a part of this family then you will do what I say. And what Penny says goes right now. Got it?" Penny Proud said with a sadistic grin as Haley took a deep breath and nodded she did not like the slightly sadistic look in the older womans eye.

Jake was on his back on the bed with his thick throbbing dick out and bouncing slightly. He smirked as Haley admired the sheer strength behind his core. Penny smiled as she noticed Haley's eyes darting back to her big brothers fascinating cock.  
"Not yet sweet tits. We need to go over some ground rules." Penny said as she hip checked Haley firmly, the girl had some nice padding to her. Haley growled and Penny authoratatively flicked her nose while tutting.

"See? That is just what I mean. You are energetic but you don't seem to get who is in charge here." She said tutting before grinning. "Now first and foremost. Let's see you dance."

"Dance?" Haley said until Penny was beside her and gripping her hips. Haley yelped as Penny pinched her ass cheeks with a venomous look in her eyes.  
"That's right. Now wiggle. Wiggle for our daddy master. Show him just how you can please him." Haley pulled away with a gasp before putting her hands over her head and wiggling. Penny nodded and joined her, her arms moving quickly and rapidly, dancing over Haley's body and making the young woman gasp and giggle.

"That's right. Let yourself go! Just embrace this moment and enjoy yourself! But most of all look at him, he is enjoying this. You can tell. Now show him just how much he can enjoy it." Penny nodded before gripping Haley from behind and cupping the womans large bouncing tits. The youth behind them were amazing, exhaustiingly gorgeous, and bouncy! Penny squeezed them with a smile.

"You know you are lucky to have such a nice pair of tits. True I have a booty that just won't quit. But I can tell that your brother is a titty man." Penny said as Jake licked his lips.  
"Flick them for me baby. Please." He says and Penny is happy to oblige, gripping Haley's nipples between her long fingernails and giving them firm strong flicks that makes the horny hot and bothered slut start shaking and shivering and gasping in happy relief as she sees her brother admiring her form.

"Now do you get it? We do whatever he tells us to. But not just him, there are our mommies to consider. Remember he married them, he is our daddy now. But they are still our mommies. Does that make sense my little slut?" Penny said as she teased Haley more and more until she was red in the face and gasping in joy.  
"Y-yes...yes! Of course! I will do whatever my mommy mistress or daddy master tell me to do! I am addicted to their pleasure! I am addicted to my pleasure! More! More! I want mooooreeee!" She moaned out, she was almost mooing like some sort of a cow. Penny grinned as Jake nodded, it was nice to see the two girls getting along well.

"Now Haley I think that it is time that you gave him a nice sloppy blow job. You need to get used to your position in this family." Penny said as she pressed the girls face down towards his massive dick. She moaned and bit her lip, after all she had gotten used to taking him inside of her, that was perfectly normal after all! She stretched down there! But she didn't know if her throat could possibly hold all of that cock...

She kissed his dick and felt her head get forced down by PEnny's strong firm hands. Haley shrieked as she felt it dive down her throat, opening her up in ways that she had never thought possible! Haley was gasping and gagging, tears streaming down her face as she gulped and gagged on his massive cock.

"It feels nice right? All of that hot powerful man meat making your eyes water? Making your pussy slippery?" Penny proud snapped happily as she reached under the bitch and gripped the solid six inchs of cock that were slippery with Haley's spit. Penny began to stroke JAke's slightly bucking dick, he was giving tiny thrusts as he throat fucked his slutty little sister. He smirked as he forced her off.

"Now for the cum shot." He said giddiliy as he gripped his shaft and began rubbing one out rapidly. He gasped and moaned as his balls seemed to shrivel up and his shaft engorged with cum shot it across the two waiting women. They gasped. Penny cupped her hands underneath her mouth and began catching some cum without a moments hesitation. His seed filled and then overflowed. She rapidly began drinking it with a happy smile.

Haley gasped and blinked as it went flying across her face. She gulped and gasped and gazed in a daze at PEnny who smirked and winked.  
"That was pretty good hot stuff. But now lets clean up. Because it is time for you to see how a real man does it." Jake grinned as he clapped his hands. The door opened and in waltzed Trudy and Susan, hand in hand with wide smiles. Their breasts and hips pressed together as they walked in. They got onto the massive king sized bed and craweld forwards with matching grins. Haley and Penny scooted out of the way for the milfs to take their positions.

Susan hovered over his cock while Trudy pressed her cunt lips to his face.

"Make me scream stud." Trudy commanded as she slammed herself home. She moaned out and blinked as she began to ride him. Susan groaned and gasped. Trudy felt like she was melting on the inside. His cock was so masterful, he was practically turning her inside out. His dick and hips going in tight little circles. Her eyes closed as she felt her pussy tunnel stretch to accomodate him. She wondered just how much longer she would be able to take this nice firm fucking.

She was actually glad that someone as energetic as Haley was going to join them in their debaucherous lust fueled lifestyle. It meant that she had less of a chance of going insane. Susan moaned as she felt her back arch. Her large tits were soon being sucked by the happy looking Haley. Trudy and Penny were gleefully making out. Jake was spanking Trudy's round jiggly milf ass with reckless hopeless horny abandonment. He was groaning as her pussy tightened on his tongue while Susan's pussy tigtheened around his dick.

He moaned and began to thrust harder and harder. His orgasm was a long way off, but he could still make her squeal like a little bitch. And Susan was soon doing just that. Her head held back as she squealed and howled to the ceiling. Their house was ringing with the sound of their sweaty eager lovemaking.

Haley was gulping on his mommies nipples, sucking and slurping and just making a gross mess of them. She couldn't help it. Her mommy was just so pretty. And her nipples were just so tasty! Soon she was gasping and crying tears of joy. SHe popped free and Susan cupped her chin to bring their lips together.  
"MMM. Check out that shit mom. Isn't that shit just the hottest?" Penny said with a grin as she gestured with her head towards Susan and Haleys heavy make out session. Trudy was kissing her daughters neck and leaving thick lipstick marks up and down it. SHe grinned and giggled as she rubbed at her daughters dripping wet cunt.

"Yep. That certainly is one hot looking mother daughter duo!" Trudy cackled as she dove back to Penny's tits and admired the fine young woman that her daughter had grown up to be.

Jake gasped and huffed. His orgasm overwhelming him. He could not see a lot. Trudy's big booty was in the way. But the sounds were hot, the smell of sex filling the air and the hot rocking of the bed...the intercourse was too much! He moaned and the women all smiled knowing what that meant.

He groaned in frustration when the fantastic pussy was pulled away. He looked down to see all four gathered around his cock. Trudy, Haley, Penny and Susan all pressing their tits to different parts of his massive shaft.

"Come on JAke! Shoot all of that yummy cum out!" Susan encouraged him.  
"Yeah daddy! Stain the ceiling! Let it fly!" Penny crowed.  
"MAster! MEss up my hair! My face! My everything!" Haley panted.  
"Let it fucking rip stud." Trudy encouraged with a grin and a cocky wink. Jake smirked and arched his back, diving deep into his reserves. The women all wowed in shocked amazement as cum came barreling out of his cock shaft. It was like a gyser, splashing over the four of them, a wave of pure white hot semen. They opened their mouths to cry out, gasp happy as could be. They were moaning and slurping and licking up the mess.

Jake grinned down at the women who were his and his alone, completely dependent upon his cock. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Round two?" There were sounds of great rejoicing and soon the house was filled with the sounds of happy fucking. And the heavy musky scent of intercourse.

 **More reviews means more stories. Would be cool to see art work of this or any of the other stuff. More updates soon if more reviews. Final chapter. More reviews mean more updates.**


End file.
